


Through My Eyes

by poetdameron



Series: Jonerys Week 2017 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Week, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Sansa Stark/Tyrion Lannister, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Jon and Daenerys in Winterfell through the eyes of his sisters.





	Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> What? You thoungt I wasn't going to post this last fanfic of the week? Bitch, me, too, the fuck. I went to a party today and almost lost the chance to share this. Sorry for the late posting but it's doneeeeeeeeee. 
> 
> This fic is pure fluff, it's sort of a continuation of [Warm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12180243), Jon and Dany as seen by the Stark sisters. I loved writing this one because I would die and kill for interactions between the other Starks and Daenerys without shade in between. So I hope you all like this, too.
> 
> Fanfic wrote for Jonerys Week, day 7: Free day.
> 
> Last, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/165921980714/through-my-eyes-jonerys-got-fic-jonerys-week)!

**Through My Eyes**

The chill of winter filled the halls of Winterfell when it should be overwhelming with noise. It pained Sansa to notice with every passing day, that so many people lived and worked inside the walls of her home, and yet no sound echoed as it used to when she had been growing up.

Her remaining siblings were all home, and none talked to the other nor giggled like when they had Father and Mother to call them up on their little games. Only the snow reminded, covering the ground where Arya used to train with the boys and when she and Jane would walk around, gossiping and fantasizing about their future husbands and castles.

Children’s dreams.

It pained her even more to call Jon her cousin, although as Arya had suggested to him in the middle of everyone’s silence, he was still their older brother, have always been. His birthname tasted bittersweet in her mouth and she had seen the frown in the Dragon Queen when the news were revealed. Then, Jon had left the room.

Sansa sighed, just a day had passed when he had come back and called the bannermen, giving the news that came from The Wall in the form of Bran’s mystical eyes. The dead were coming and Jon had assumed Father’s figure, eager to fulfill his duty and forget what else had been told to him just now. The Queen looked at him, as if expecting him to look back, but he never did.

“My Lady,” she looked at her side and smiled at her new companion, nodding his direction, “enjoying the cold?”

“Not quite.” She answered to Lord Tyrion and he sighed, standing at her side as both saw down to where people were trained for weeks, now all inside for dinner, knowing soon they’ll march with her brother to an almost certain death. “How is the cold treating you? I know you are not used to these lands, my Lord.”

“I’ve been in worse conditions.” He answered, his voice painted in sarcasm but she could hear the truth behind them. “Besides, being a guest has always been one of my favorite things when the company is so good.”

Sansa smiled a bit. There was a time not many things made her even try on a smile, when she had been younger and made to wed this man at her side. She remembers with warm that he had made her laugh a time or three, she had felt almost safe when she thought him and Shae her friends.

But Shae had betrayed both and time had made them into different people, and while Sansa trusted Lord Tyrion as much as she could nowadays, she still had her reservations when it came to his new political position and what it meant for her and their people.

“How is he?” He asked suddenly, Brienne and Podrick were entering the training yard, she knew Arya and Bran must be no far behind.

“If you mean Jon, I have no idea.” She answered, looking as her siblings entered the area, a third person with them at Arya’s side. The smith boy. “He hadn’t talk to anyone in three days. I assume you haven’t see him either.”

Lord Tyrion shook his head. “Your sister seems attached to that boy.”

“He is King Robert’s bastard, isn’t him?”

“The last no-recognized Baratheon.” Tyrion said, even though in mockery, still true and with a sightly tone of amusement. “He is a good boy, if you wish to know.”

“I doubt my sister would look at him like that if he wasn’t.” She answered, recognizing her own amusement that made Lord Tyrion smile wide. It had been a while since she felt like gossiping. Maybe having all these people around was returning the warm of this home. “Is it true he looks like King Robert? I don’t see it. At all.”

“My Lady, you met Robert when he was a cow, of course you can’t see it. But yes, Gendry is a curious re-do of his father. Thankfully, it’s only in the outside.”

“Thankfully.” She repeated.

Down in the yard, Brienne and Podrick stayed near Bran, looking at the entrance, as if waiting for someone else to walk in. With Bran’s power, she wouldn’t be surprised if a new guest entered Winterfell at the moment. Yet, she focused on Arya and Gendry, walking around the yard in deep conversation.

It figured to her as courting, the way they leaned into the other to hear them better and how slow they walked. Arya chuckle suddenly, stopping her walk as she looked at Gendry who seemed rigid, and when her sister started to laugh, loud and un-lady-like, Sansa couldn’t help but smile wider than she had in a very long time.

“Gods!” Lord Tyrion said at her side, Sansa looked at him but returned her sight to the couple as both looked at the front, too. Arya had her hand on his chest, the touch seemed so natural, she almost forgot they were nothing but friends officially. “My Lady, that’s the longest I’ve seen you smile since we were married.”

“Ah!” She gasped and almost laughed, looking at him with false offense. And she would had replied with equal playfulness if it wasn’t for the pair walking to the yard, too close to the other to be called friendly.

Jon and Daenerys looked like painted for the halls of High Garden, it was like if they were made to match each other. Daenerys’s silver and white colors contrasted Jon’s greys and blacks, but none out-stood the other. Sansa tilted her head sightly as they walked to Bran, Arya and Gendry making their way back to their parting point.

She wondered if they had come into terms with whatever relationship they had, or have. Her brother as impulsive and seemed to not think the consequences of his acts most times, but she knew he wouldn’t risk the people he was responsible for and whatever there was between them, would stay between them. At least for the time being. Or that she hoped.

“Seems like we have a new preoccupation.” Tyrion sighed. “They have made up.”

“You sound unhappy.”

He looked at her, no smile or amusement. Whatever it was, it was serious for him. “Don’t you think it inconvenient for them to be in love?”

In love. That was what she feared. She was almost jealous of Jon’s freedom of finding love in these circumstances and in someone that could crush them with a single movement of her finger. But was exactly for what she knew Daenerys wouldn’t do such thing, for she trusted Jon’s good heart and the fact that he wouldn’t chose someone whose heart didn’t match his.

“Arya pointed out something to me the night they came here.” She looked at Lord Tyrion, hoping to maybe calm his preoccupations. “Anyone is better than Cersei at this point and our brother would not chose as his partner someone with a bad heart.”

“But you don’t trust our Queen.” He pointed out.

Sansa smiled, nodding. “Not yet. Don’t get me wrong, my Lord. I can see my brother’s feelings almost as good as Arya sees them,” she explained, looking back at the group in the yard, “he is impulsive and will put in risk his life for her, I know that, too. And I know that worries you dearly.” He lowered his head, nodding slowly. “I can see she is exactly like him, for what we hear. She did not listen to you and rescue my brother, even lose one of her dragons. I’m grateful for that but I can also see how stupid that was. But right now we have a fight beyond thrones to win.”

“Careful, not let anyone hear you say such things of the Queen.”

“Who would hear me here that will tell all this to anyone?” She smiled at him, her eyes following the scar on his face and the way his own smile was starting to show. “You? I know you, too, my Lord. My words are safe.” And he finally smiled.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before looking down again, where Arya and Gendry were making mountains of snow. Jon was talking to Brienne as Podrick and Bran observed the Queen getting on her knees to help reunite the snow. Jon stopped talking, looking only as Daenerys listened to Arya, seemly explaining how to create a block with snow.

“Bless my brother and his obvious eyes.” She smiled. “I wouldn't have anything to amuse me if it wasn’t for this play. Look at him watch her, he loves her.”

“And she loves him.” He sighed. “No matter what I say, I guess I can only support her. Them.” He corrected himself, then looked at her. Sansa looked back. “It’s not gonna be easy.”

“When we defeat the dead, it may.”

“How, my Lady?”

“Well,” she sighed, “this is not actually my idea. It’s Jon’s. He believes once the people sees she is here to fight for them, people she could submit with just one dragon, they will see what he has.” Sansa locked her eyes in his, he needed to see the security in her face as she said the next part. “I believe that’s possible. Before, even though they would never disrespect my father’s bastard, Jon was nothing but that to them. And I was just a Lady with no home. It wasn’t until we won back Winterfell and they saw the good leader Jon can be that they finally respected him. It can happen with her, too.”

“Let’s be hopeful.” He sighed.

“They can get married.” She suggested, looking at his reaction to the idea. There was something he wasn’t saying. As she suspected, he made a face. “You don’t want my brother to be King?”

“It’s not that, my Lady.” He answered almost immediately. Jon had walked to the builders, and they seemed to be explaining what they were doing in the snow. “Your brother is a great ally… but there are things that may not look favorable. Him being a heir changes the game, it gives us an opportunity.”

“Us?” She interlaced her fingers under her belly and waited.

“Meant Daenerys. I haven’t had the chance to talk to her, she’s been… you know.” He sighed. “She can’t conceive. But--”

“Don’t say that.” She asked.

“It would be more helpful if he became her heir. She can’t have children.”

“That’s not yours to decide.” She said, her hands were shaking, so he maintained her hands together. “I don’t think she likes you telling this to people. You are putting her in a bad position.”

“I’m not telling this to anyone, I know my words are safe with you.” He said, echoing her words from earlier.

She shook her head and felt sorry for the Queen again. As a girl, she wanted to become queen one day, now she wasn’t so excited with the prospect of it. She felt safer with the power she got by being a Lady, she liked administrating her own house, but having her life exposed like this, she wouldn’t be able to take.

“I can see your point, my Lord.” She said at least. “Still, I hope you’ve been or will be gentler talking about this to her than to me.” She arched an eyebrow. “I would have you out my sight if you treated those matters so cold as talking about me.”

“I know it’s a delicate theme, but--”

“Do you, my Lord?” She swallowed, noticing how she was understanding better the Queen now. “This is a woman that calls herself Mother Of Dragons. Do you?”

He seemed to finally see her point and slowly darted his eyes away from hers, back to the Queen that was smiling happily as she and Arya tried to mold the snow in with their globed hands. Sansa shook her head, they were doing a poor job at it. Arya was never the best at building figures in snow, but the scene was still tender.

Jon kept looking at the Queen, trying with Gendry to help her and Arya with the principal building since they had finished what seemed like a small patio. Sansa tilted her head, wondering what they were supposed to be doing.

“I guess I didn’t thought of that before.” Lord Tyrion finally admitted. “Gods, I keep losing my touch with her. She exasperates me sometimes, like a little sister. She doesn’t listen, but she is--” He chuckle. “So smart and good. I know she’ll make a difference.”

“You love her.” She noticed.

“Of course.” He answered, looking at her. “She is the Queen I chose.”

“No, I mean--”

“Oh, no.” He laughed, looking at her as if asking how could she joke with this. Sansa recognized the truth in his face and smiled at him. “Not like that.”

She loved Jon the same. He was her brother, no matter what, and she believed he would lead them to a better morrow to win The Battle For The Down, and with the Queen at his side, they had a better shot, she wouldn’t deny that. What they wanted to do after, could be deal with then.

“Lord Tyrion!” They hear Daenerys calling her Hand. He leaned forward to watch her, she was on her knees at Jon’s side with her globes covered in snow. “Come here and talk to me!”

“Duty calls.” He said, nodding at the Queen and then looking at her to make a small bow and walk away.

But then Arya called her. “Sansa! Come here and helps up build a castle!”

“What?” She looked down, frowning. “Why would I do that?” She asked, knowing she wanted to be down there but also knowing she had work to do. Maybe she could go with them and convince Jon to do his job at least.

“Because I’m asking nicely!” Her sister answered and Sansa rolled her eyes, but walked down anyway.

* * *

 

“It’s good to see you out.” Was Sansa’s greet to Jon and Arya blinked a couple of times.

In the past Sansa had tried to mimic their Lady Mother and treated Jon poorly as she was becoming a lady, ready to marry her prince when her time was up. Nowadays, the respect between them had been made into a nicer relationship, and Arya couldn’t be more grateful for that. There was no time to be mean to each other, she was sure their Lord Father would had loved to see them reunited here, making snow castles like children.

“I’m sorry, It’s just...”

“It’s fine.” Sansa sighed. “Doesn’t matter know.” She looked down at Daenerys, who was looking at Tyrion Lannister and this time, she didn’t seem to think her the enemy anymore. Arya wondered what could had caused the change.

Could their conversation from last night be the cause? Or what she had been talking with the Queen’s Hand for so long up there? Whatever it was, her face not frowning was a nice look on her sister.

“We’ll have a talk before dinner, when we are over with our house.”

“I see.” Tyrion said at Daenerys’s words. She looked at the Dragon Queen in front of her and saw the little smile in Jon’s face, that was also a nice look on her brother. “And I also see you need help with that house.”

Daenerys looked down at their work and Gods, they were awful at it. She laughed careless and leaned a little into Jon’s shoulder, he smiled wider but looked down in the hopes no one would notice it. But it was too late, she wanted to tell him. Everyone and every leaf and dust knew of his feelings for the beautiful woman at his side.

It made her both, happy and sad. Jon was being loved by someone who deserved him, but his new position could kill their relationship if the Gods keep their cruelty and others reacted wrong to his other name, and his loyalty for the Queen. They could all die morrow, they could die at night. It was unfair, that their time could be cut so short.

“Lady Sansa, I’ve been told you are the best snow builder in Winterfell.” Daenerys called her sister and Arya looked up, waiting for Sansa’s reaction.

She nodded, her hands were put together over her belly, in her part as Lady of Winterfell, and Arya hoped they would be kids again. They used to get together, Sansa, she and Bran, and tried to teach Rickon how to build a castle in the snow. Their Lord Father had thaught them first, and then Robb and Jon had made sure they learned the best tricks to maintain the snow together.

Arya recognized she wasn’t the best at it, Sansa always beat her at it. On those times, she would call Jon to help her and Sansa would call her a cheater for getting seeking the aid of their brother, so Robb would come to her rescue. Their Father would be watching them from where Sansa had been with Lord Tyrion just now, sightly smiling at them being children.

But that was a long time ago. Now, Bran sat without apparent expression looking at them, his mind in another place; Jon was King, his face scarred and his hands showing calluses only a swordsman would carry; Sansa the Lady she always wanted to be but not quit it, choosing duty over joy when she had been full of summer; and she so different, wearing winter. Not knight, not a Lady, not just a warrior either.

“No, you are doing it all wrong. Gods...” Sansa’s voice took her away from her darker thoughts, she looked as Sansa got herself between Arya and Daenerys. Lord Tyrion was now standing near Bran, talking to him and Brienne of Tarth. “Look at this mess. Arya, this is work of yours, no doubt.”

“What does that mean?” She said, feeling her face warm. Daenerys was looking at them, observing their banter like if she was new to her.

“Means exactly what it is. Look at this. A mess.” Sansa destroyed what they had done, and both Arya and Daenerys exhaled in surprise, Jon was discretely laughing at Daenerys’s side.

Yet, Gendry's laugh distracted her from the small anger at her sister as she gathered more snow from their sides. She looked at him and the way his eyes shone when he laughed, so alike as when they had first met. He hadn’t change much, was older and stronger, but still the same friend she had found in the road.

Her face felt warmer when he looked at her and they shared a smile before he sat down in the snow, probably tired of being on his knees.

Their clothes would had to be change or they would get sick, no one was up for having to stay in bed, not now. But she could tell no one wanted to move from their positions, not when moments like these were so rare.

Sansa had build a better foundation for Daenerys’s house and leaned back, sitting on her legs as she waited for the compliments. Daenerys clapped her hands, she looked like an excited girl that has never played with snow before. And maybe she was, Arya had to remind herself how young the Queen actually was, how young her brothers and sister, and Gendry, and her were.

Like every time since they came out the crypts, Jon smiled at her and her expressions. She seemed to be magical for she could make Jon Snow, always in black and always brooding, smile so much and for so long.

“What are we building, anyway?” Sansa asked as Daenerys held snow in her hands and was being shown how to manipulate it into the building.

“The house with the red door...” Daenerys answered distracted. “It’s the place I used to live in when I was a child.” She said, now making a second floor with Sansa’s help.

“Let me...” Jon intervened, suddenly closer to the Queen. But she figured she wasn’t that right now, she was Jon’s friend. Or, admitting it, Jon’s lover, playing in the snow with his siblings. “Like this, so it won’t fall.”

“Jon is right.” Sansa assured, she put snow near the middle of the foundation. “Here is for your door. We need a stick or something.”

“Here.” Gendry offered the couple of sticks they had picked before. “It’s the tree, so be careful… My Lady.”

Arya wanted to laugh on his face again but maintained her mouth shout, but his expression told her he had seen the second she almost loses it. He eyed her as if offended but she knew it was all a game, it was always a game of who could exasperate the other the most.

“Tree?” Sansa asked while giving one of the sticks to Daenerys and the other to Jon, who had extended his hand to her.

“There’s a lemon tree outside the widow of my room.” Daenerys explained, signaling where the room should be made.

“Alright, we need a room.” Sansa said, taking snow to make the room. “Arya, make a circle in the patio for the tree… right here.” She touched the snow and left her finger printed in it, Arya started to circle around it, trying to imagine the roots of the God’s tree, how they seemed to have carpet of their own that maintained the grass different from the rest of it when it was summer.

“Gendry?” Jon called, he blinked when he looked up at her brother. “I think the wall we did before needs to be--”

“Taller. Aye, the house turned into a castle.”

Daenerys smiled, making little details with her stick on the door Jon had made. “I said it was big.”

Jon shook his head but kept on smiling. “I’ll work this part, you work over there.”

“Roots are ready.” She announced. “How was the room?” She asked the Queen.

“It had a big window, too.” She said, then looked at Jon. “Look at the door, it’s not exactly how it was, but I remember it this way.” He looked down at her work, Arya wanted to take a look, too, but left them to it. Sansa had seen it but went back to the widow, asking for the stick so she would made the proper space in the square of snow. Daenerys give it to her. “Just imagine it red. And the walls were all white. It was beautiful, the light got inside everywhere and it was never hot.”

When Arya looked at Sansa, she was smiling at their brother and Daenerys. She looked at Gendry and the others, all smiling, even Bran in his own new way and she felt grateful. Maybe things wouldn’t go so bad after all.

“Alright...” Sansa murmured, extending her hand to Jon. “Stick.” He gave it back and Sansa and she break the two of them in other two.

Pulling at one of her long red hairs, she used it to tie two of the new done smaller sticks and break the reminded ones into four, going to take another of her hairs when Daenerys offered one of hers. Sansa looked up at her and nodded, taking it to tie two of the new small sticks, then using the ends of hers and Daenerys’s to tie the two lasts.

“It’s not perfect...” She said, putting the build up tree in its place. “But there’s the tree.”

“That’s impressive.” Lord Tyrion offered and Sansa smiled at him, Arya lifted an eyebrow. She knew Sansa was made to marry him once but the marriage was false, never consummated even. She didn’t knew her sister actually appreciated the man.

“Just old tricks.”

“And you always said they weren’t.” Arya reminded her. “You accused me of cheating.”

“Oh, you were a cheater!” She said, amusement in her voice.

“I believe that.” Gendry added and Arya looked at him with daggers in her eyes, she hoped, but it only made him smile.

“What do you think?” Jon asked to Daenerys as they continued their small staring competition.

“Looks like it.” She answered, then signaled the widow she and Sansa had made. “It always smelled like spring because of the tree, it was magical.”

Daenerys looked back at Arya and Sansa, she blinked and Arya noticed she had stopped tears from coming down and her suspicions were confirmed. This was no just a house, this was home for her. And it had been taken away from Daenerys.

“Thank you for your help.”

Sansa shook her head but Arya smiled, suddenly hugging her sister’s neck, “Arya!” She said as she loosed her balance and almost fell on Daenery’s face if it wasn’t for her arms rounding them both. The Queen would had fallen into the snow, but Jon had took her shoulder and the weight of the three of them fell on his chest.

For a second, there was only silence, until Daenery’s laugh made Sansa’s came out alive and loud, making her laugh in return, too. It seemed heir laugh became contagious for Jon was laughing, and she could her Gendry’s and a few more, probably from Brienne and Tyrion, and as they were laying on Jon’s body with his hands finally touching Daenerys like she supposed he had been dying to, it started to snow.

“You haven’t see the snow fall before.” Jon said to the Queen. Her eyes were wide open as she was still holding her and Sansa over her chest. She extended one hand to the falling snow and watched as a snowflake became water on her hand, her smile shining like her hair. “It snowed yesterday, you didn’t see?” She only shook her head.

“We were all inside.” Tyrion offered an explanation. “As we should be getting right now, we don’t want to get sick.”

“A bit longer.” Daenerys said, it didn’t sound like an order but a question, like if she was asking an older brother or a father to stay for a while.

“You are not wearing the clothes for this right now.” Jon reminded her and Arya blinked when Daenerys looked up at him. If Jon leaned just enough, they would be locking lips.

Sansa looked at her and they shared the same secret, that Daenerys wasn’t bad and she was becoming a part of Jon they shouldn’t allow him to lose or else, he’ll be miserable for the rest of his life. Her sister smiled at her and Arya leaned her forehead to hers, as she used to do with Jon and Rickon when she had been younger.

“Let’s get going.” She heard Jon said. “And for that, I need you all to stand first.”

Arya smiled at him, they probably looked like pups sleeping one over the other to keep warm. She stood first and offered her hand to Sansa, she took it and they saw as Jon stood and did the same for Daenerys.

This time, they didn’t let of their joined hands.

No one would see it, she thought, since his cape and the way they maintained their union so low would throw away anyone who didn’t look closer. No one was around anyway, and it wasn’t like if all walls of Winterfell knew about them.

“It’s beautiful!” She said as the snow fell around them, Sansa gave a last look to their work and then walked to Bran and Lord Tyrion, getting ready to push their brother inside home. “Just let me see a bit.”

“My Queen, you’ll get ill.” He insisted, but she didn’t listen to him and walked away a few steps. Arya went back to Gendry’s side and nibble at his rib. He moved, looking at her with a frown and she could only laugh at it. “Dany...”

Arya looked up at Jon’s voice calling that name. He was behind the Queen with his cape on his hands, going to her shoulders. She looked back at him, her cheeks looking pink and her hands landing on his arms as she smiled at him.

She wished she could see Jon’s face, but instead she heard Brienne calling at her with a low voice. Sansa and Tyrion were pushing Bran inside, Podrick behind them. Gendry followed and she gave her brother and his _Dany_ at last look before going at his side.

“Boy’s in _looooove_.” She mocked.

“Hush!” Sansa said, smile could be hear in her voice. “Walls can hear and the wind speaks, and it doesn’t concern us.”

Gendry smiled at her as they walked inside and she felt warm again. Jon had been cold for along time, Arya hoped he felt as she did thanks to Gendry when he looked at Daenerys.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
